Computing systems utilize electronic components that generate a substantial amount of heat during operation. Cooling systems of various types are employed to maintain the temperature of the electronic components and the environment of the electronic components within an acceptable operating temperature range. For example, an electronic module may employ a fan to create a cooling airflow across the electronic components within the electronic module.
One design employs a fan located at one end of the electronic module. The fan forces cooling airflow across the electronic components before exiting at the other end of the electronic module. The fan may be optimized for airflow in a single direction. For example, the blades of the fan may be curved for airflow in the direction from the end of the electronic module that houses the fan to the other end of the electronic module.